


Небо

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Своим ходом идёт жизнь в Токийской Академии Государственной Авиации: курсанты мечтают стать пилотами и участвовать в Тысячелетней войне, а пилоты, тем временем, летают на скучные задания и развлекают себя, как могут. Кажется, так будет всегда, но однажды руководство Академии решается на необычный эксперимент...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небо

Окада вылетел из столовой, на бегу дожёвывая булочку с повидлом, которые давали на завтрак. Он опаздывал, безумно сильно опаздывал. Минуту назад красивые серебристые часы - подарок матери - вежливо сообщили: "Лекция у капитана Хигашиямы". Мальчишка прибавил скорости, влетел в лифт, доставивший его к ангару с авиасимуляторами, и осторожно пробрался внутрь, напоследок умудрившись всё же громко скрипнуть тяжёлой металлической дверью. Курсанты уже разместились по невзрачным серым кабинкам и начали практику. Он опоздал.  
Капитан Хигашияма - стройный красивый мужчина лет тридцати семи - стоял у огромного монитора, показывавшего, как проходит "полёт" каждого из его учеников. Несмотря на молодость, он был прекрасным учителем. Курсанты боготворили его. Самые юные любили играть в войнушки, о которых им рассказывал учитель истории Джонни-младший, и каждый раз дрались за право играть роль легендарного капитана воздушной охраны.  
\- Курсант Окада? - капитан обладал мягким властным голосом, от которого каждый раз мурашки бежали по коже. - Это Ваше второе опоздание за неделю обучения. Не забывайте, это не Осакская Академия. - Небольшая пауза. Кажется, он о чём-то размышлял. - Думаю, после десяти кругов вокруг ангара Вы наконец запомните, что такое токийская дисциплина. Марш!  
Ноги как будто сами рванулись к двери, унося неуклюжее, откормленное домашними такояки тело. Вторые десять кругов за неделю. Окада подумал о том, что снова не успеет попрактиковаться на авиасимуляторах. В следующем письме домой придётся огорчить маму тем, что пилотом воздушной охраны её сыну, видимо, не быть.

 

Вечер в токийской Академии Государственной Авиации выдался необычайно спокойным. Никаких тренировочных воздушных тревог, никаких дополнительных занятий и невыполнимо огромных домашних заданий. В такие вечера старшие курсанты предпочитали запираться в общежитии и накачиваться алкоголем. Го и Кен - два курсанта последнего года обучения - являли собой некоторое исключение из правил. Будучи абсолютно самодостаточными в плане общения, бесполезным возлияниям курсантов-неудачников они предпочитали тайное наблюдение за знаменитой пятёркой пилотов-охранников, Скоростными Монстрами, из-за которых оба оказались в академии. Морита всегда твердил, что однажды они с Кеном станут такими же крутыми охранниками, как и Монстры. Нужно только изучать, ждать и тренироваться, тренироваться, тренироваться. Честно говоря, у Кена были свои мысли относительно плана действий, но скорее солнце погаснет, чем он встанет поперёк.  
\- Ну что там? - Кен нетерпеливо подёргал Мориту за рукав куртки. - Ты что-нибудь видишь?  
Го шикнул на друга, но бинокль всё же передал. На взлётной площадке академии стояли все пятеро пилотов и что-то оживлённо обсуждали с капитаном Хигашиямой. Все одеты в характерную чёрно-белую форму пилотов-охранников и алый шарф с эмблемой академии.  
Внезапно один из пилотов, Кимура-сан, отвлёкшись от разговора, посмотрел ровно на те кусты, за которыми пряталась парочка, и - не показалось ли? - задорно подмигнул. Сердце Мияке ухнуло и разом ушло в пятки. Невероятно.  
\- Знаешь, что, - задумчиво произнёс Кен, когда через некоторое время парочка спускалась с холма, в котором располагался авиадром. - После выпуска мы обязательно станем командой, и однажды нас будут обожать так же, как Монстров. Мы будем знаменитыми! И всегда будем работать вместе! Как тебе такая идея?  
Кен выставил мизинец, призывая друга скрепить слова обещанием. Кажется, это было их седьмое обещание вечной дружбы, что наводило Го на мысли о том, что даже если один из них предаст Родину или сделает другую подобную глупость, второй всё равно будет рядом. Такие мысли согревали.  
\- Глупый, - хохотнул Морита, во внезапном порыве нежности приобнимая Мияке, и ласково потрепал его длинные крашеные волосы. - Куда же мы денемся!  
Он бесконечно любил этого милого наивного мальчишку. И отдал бы всё, чтобы их дороги никогда не разошлись.

 

Вот уже много лет крупные города Японии жили в безмятежном раю высоких технологий и идеальной, на первой взгляд, социальной системы, но пока метрополии спокойно цвели и развивалась под своими защитными колпаками, вокруг по-прежнему шла война. Бесконечная война, причины которой давно забылись, но, поскольку ненависть и жажда крови абстрактного врага впитывались у каждого нового поколения с молоком матери, остановить эту войну не было ни желания, ни возможности. Земля давно захлебнулась кровью и высохла, людям пришлось осваивать воду и воздух, чтобы не дать планете изжить род человеческий окончательно. Земля ненавидела их, а они ненавидели друг друга. Иногда казалось, что в этом мире слишком много ненависти, но другого они не знали.  
\- Маса, всё хорошо? - обеспокоенное лицо Нагано, пилота-медика и давнего друга, отвлекло Сакамото от тяжёлых мыслей.  
\- Всё в порядке. Я просто немного задумался, - пилот устало потянулся, похрустел затёкшими суставами и решил в ближайшее время не возвращаться ко всем тем страшным мыслям о войне, что давно бродили у него в голове. В конце концов, он - военный, и война - его работа. - Что там с нашими пиратами?  
\- Иноччи с ними разбирается. На захваченном грузовом авиалайнере ни одного пострадавшего. Мне кажется, парни просто по нам соскучились, - Нагано улыбнулся, отчего лучики морщинок собрались в уголках его добрых глаз.  
"Приём!" - внезапно в наушнике у каждого раздался весёлый голос разведчика команды - Инохары. - "Если вы постоите там ещё немного, это наип... наипрекраснейшее осакское пиво, которое провозят бессовестные контрабандисты прямо у нас под носом, закончится. Я предупредил".  
Связь на секунду отключилась, но вернулась вновь, и Иноччи добавил неожиданно серьёзно:  
"У капитана Джошимы для вас интересные новости. Конец связи".  
\- Он неисправим, - пробурчал Сакамото. - Иди вперёд. Я отправлю лайнер и присоединюсь к вам так скоро, как только смогу.

 

Было раннее утро, часы-голограмма в небе над Токио показывали без пятнадцати пять, но город уже не спал. Он жил всегда. Жизнь плавно перетекала, и саларименов, стремящихся попасть на работу как можно раньше, сменяли школьники, спешащие в школу, затем домохозяйки, спешащие днём по делам, вечером - гуляющие парочки и всё те же саларимены, затемно возвращающиеся из офисов; всё это сменялось ночными гуляками, а затем всё начиналось по новой. Судя по всему, жизнь этого города мало изменилась за последние триста двадцать лет. Добавился лишь полусферический колпак да вымершая природа, надёжно спрятанная от глаз людей прекрасными голограммами, что создавали иллюзию жизни вокруг города. Однако и эти факты понемногу растворялись в жизни города: всё чаще появлялись писаки, доказывающие, что голограммы - это миф, а прекрасное небо и ласковое солнце, которые горожане видят каждый день - очевидная реальность. И хоть сейчас есть много людей, которые по долгу профессии видят мир за голограммами, но пройдёт ещё пара десятков лет, учёные доработают телепортеры, и люди поверят в слова тех писак, никто и не сомневался.  
И каково тогда будет пилотам?.. Когда-нибудь их станут считать сумасшедшими глупцами. А пока шестеро из них стояли у ангара с авиасимуляторами. Они давно представились друг другу и теперь просто стояли, поёживаясь от холода и ожидая кого-то или чего-то. Никто не знал, чего конкретно они ждут, ведь вчера вечером каждому из них без объяснений приказали явиться в указанное время в указанное место и даже не предупредили, что таких "счастливчиков" будет несколько.  
Кен уже откровенно замерзал на холодном ветру и только открыл рот, чтобы пожаловаться Морите на жизнь, как из ангара вышли три капитана академии: Хигашияма, Нишикиори, глава воздушных спасателей, и Уэкса, глава военных пилотов. Четвёртый капитан и глава разведчиков, Сато, уже несколько месяцев был на задании в Китае. Трое старших из шестёрки "счастливчиков" - Сакамото, Нагано и Инохара - незамедлительно отдали честь и поклонились, самый юный - Окада - настолько растерялся, что напрочь забыл о формальностях и лишь склонился в долгом поклоне, чтобы скрыть изумлённый взгляд. Морита явно не хотел склоняться и всё ещё надеялся, что где-то позади покажутся Монстры, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться, поэтому он всё же сподобился поклониться. Неглубоко и неохотно. Кен, разумеется, повторил за другом. Разве что добавил от себя немного больше уважения. Всё же капитаны были не просто их преподавателями, они много лет трудились на благо академии и государства. Их путь начался здесь, а теперь они выполняют задания государственной важности, и почти наверняка им известно многое из того, о чём нельзя знать простым людям. К тому же, именно они "создали" Монстров...  
У Мияке перехватило дыхание от внезапной догадки - неужели из них тоже собираются сделать команду?! Кен взволнованно схватил Го за локоть. Морита поморщился и чуть заметно кивнул, давая понять - они думают об одном и том же.  
\- Доброе утро, курсанты и пилоты! - бодро поприветствовал их капитан Нишикиори. Двое остальных встали по обе стороны от него. - Я не буду долго терзать вас неведением и перейду сразу к делу. От императора нам поступило важное задание, для которого он запросил шестерых способных пилотов различных направлений. Мы, в свою очередь, решились на эксперимент и набрали не только зарекомендовавших себя пилотов, но и подающих надежды курсантов.  
На этих словах Окада замер, глаза его расширились от удивления. Он точно знал, что не является тем, кто им нужен. Возможно, здесь закралась какая-то ошибка или недоразумение... Мальчик неуверенно поднял глаза на капитана Хигашияму в надежде, что тот вспомнит его и заметит недочёт, но тот ответил ему лёгкой, чуть заметной, ободряющей улыбкой. "Всё верно, ты нам подходишь", - без слов подтвердил он.  
\- То есть, - решил уточнить Сакамото, в очередной раз настороженно оглядев тройку курсантов. - Мы должны будем вместе выполнить это задание? И только его?  
\- Да, - кивнул капитан Уэкса. - Но это не избавит вас от нескольких групповых тренировок. Курсантам нужно привыкнуть к работе в команде с настоящими пилотами и отработать пару сложных ситуаций. Если эксперимент окажется успешным, в будущем мы будем практиковать совместные задания для лучшей подготовки курсантов.  
После этого краткого введения в курс дела капитаны пригласили новоиспечённую команду в ангар и уже в тепле продолжили объяснять суть предстоящего задания.  
Окада слушал плохо, всё его внимание было наконец занято людьми, с которыми ему теперь предстояло работать. Там, снаружи, когда все пребывали в неведении и ожидании, он был слишком взволнован и напряжён, чтобы обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг. Но теперь внимательно вглядывался в полумрак ангара, изучая лица. Двоих пилотов Джун точно пару раз видел в академии. Судя по форме, белой с парой ярко-оранжевых полос на рукавах и штанинах, один из них был медиком. Второй, одетый в тёмно-зелёную форму, был разведчиком. Третьего, статью и какой-то пугающей непроницаемостью не уступавшего капитану Хигашияме, он точно видел впервые. Военные вообще редко заходили в академию, у них всегда полно работы. А вот оставшихся двух курсантов он помнил хорошо: часто видел их подшучивающими над другими мальчишками. Как младшими, так и старшими. Окада поморщился. Он никогда бы не подумал, что эти двое отличаются особым умом или способностями. Казалось, весь эксперимент был чьей-то огромной ошибкой.  
Когда инструктаж был окончен, началась первая тренировка экспериментальной команды, которой как бы в шутку было дано ироничное название "Виктори". Конечно, ироничным оно казалось только членам команды. Пожалуй, это единственное, что объединяло их на данном этапе.  
Пилоты расселись по машинам и запустили виртуальные моторы. Целью задания было провезти некий ценный груз из точки А в точку Б и не допустить его попадания в руки врага. Сакамото облегчённо вздохнул - это не самая трудная операция, её сотни раз отрабатывают курсанты разных годов обучения. Это давало некоторую надежду на то, что сегодня ему не придётся учить этих мальчишек жизни в воздухе. Пилот осторожно провёл ладонью по полуистёртым многими поколениями курсантов кнопкам, вспоминая долгие часы, которые он проводил за подобной машиной, отрабатывая очередной сложный манёвр. Судя по рассказам Нагано и Инохары, нынче курсанты совсем не те: только и думают, как бы быстрее ускользнуть с занятий, или вовсе не приходят. Поэтому идея совместных заданий казалось всё более глупой. Зачем мучить и тех, и других? Ладно, присутствие тут пары выпускающихся ребят ещё можно было понять, но зачем ввязывать в военные реалии этого мальчишку? Как же его... Окаду, да. И о чём только думает руководство академии?  
Сакамото тряхнул густой шапкой каштановых волос, как бы стараясь откинуть назойливые мысли и сосредоточиться на задании. Во время задания хотя бы одному пилоту нужно думать только о достижении цели. Тогда команду ждёт успех. В случае опасности он распланирует действия и обязательно вытянет всех. Если, конечно, кто-то не решит действовать не по плану.  
Спустя двадцать минут спокойного полёта над океаном, осложнявшегося только резкими переменами направления ветра и стремительным наступлением сумерек, команда заметила первую цель - корабль, на котором находился тот самый ценный груз. Расклад был хорошо известен всем: вперёд отправлялись военные (по приказу капитана Уэксы пару Сакамото составил Окада), охранники, на роль которых назначили Мориту и Мияке, кружили на ближнем и дальнем охранных радиусах, а медик и разведчик, не задействованные на этом этапе, приводнялись где-то недалеко от корабля.  
Пока виртуальные матросы грузили некий ящик на борт самолёта Окады (Сакамото готов был рвать и метать из-за того, что самого юного члена команды буквально подставили под удар, но таково было решение капитанов), Морита проверил пару подплывших слишком близко рыболовных посудин, но все они оказались чисты. В остальном всё было тихо. Команда получила координаты пункта назначения и засобиралась в путь.  
К моменту вылета ночь окончательно укутала своим одеялом океан, откуда-то принесло лёгкий шторм. Внезапно на голографических экранах пятерых членов команды объявился Инохара.  
\- Добро пожаловать на борт авиалайнера компании "ВикториАвиа"! - бодро сообщил он. - Сейчас девять часов вечера по местному времени, а мы проплываем над прекрасными просторами Тихого океана. Чтобы вы не чувствовали дискомфорта в полёте, для вас работают наши прекрасные стюардессы. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь обращаться к ним, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. Спасибо за внимание и приятного полёта.  
\- А можно попросить эротический массаж? - захихикал Морита.  
\- Ну и запросы у вас, молодой человек! Впрочем, за отдельную плату...  
\- Инохара, Морита! - вклинился в разговор негодующий Нагано. - Имейте совесть! - пошлое хихиканье заметно прибавило в громкости. - У нас в команде дети!  
\- Прошу прощения, - тут же подал голос Окада. - Но я уже не ребёнок...  
Однако дружный хохот заглушил робкое возражение юного курсанта, что, тем не менее, совершенно его не задело. Наконец-то напряжённая атмосфера в команде разрядилась, они нащупали общую волну.  
Всё изменилось буквально в один момент, когда, перекрывая поутихший смех, Сакамото сообщил, что их окружают. Радары отчего-то молчали, но, благодаря свету взошедшей луны, можно было различить силуэты самолётов, стремительно приближавшихся к команде.  
\- Морита, Мияке, быстро к Окаде! - скомандовал Сакамото. - Но оставьте ему простор для действий. Нагано, Инохара, ждите нас наверху!  
\- Есть! - раздались в наушниках четыре голоса разом.  
Четыре яркие вспышки озарили ночь - Морита и Мияке подбили три самолёта. В ответ враги выпустили залп микро-ракет, но курсанты успели уйти вниз, рискуя при этом угодить в ледяные воды океана. Оставшиеся наверху Окада и Сакамото перекрёстным огнём сумели подбить ещё четверых. Два самолёта, попытавшихся подлететь к военным сзади, были сбиты совместным залпом Иноччи и Нагано.  
\- Охрана, какого чёрта вы делаете?! - взорвался Сакамото, одновременно пытаясь обнаружить последний вражеский самолёт. - Ваша задача - тщательно охранять груз, а что сделали вы?  
\- Мы охраняли! - фыркнул в ответ Морита. - Или прикажешь нам спокойно смотреть на приближающиеся самолёты?  
\- Ваша задача - отражать атаку, а не начинать её!  
На это обоим курсантам нечего было возразить, так как Сакамото был абсолютно прав. Охрана никогда не начинает атаку первой, этим занимаются военные.  
\- Тепло! - Инохара вклинился настолько неожиданно, что остальные не сразу поняли, о чём он. - Раз радары нам не помогают, помогут тепловизоры!  
Сообразив наконец, команда включила нужный режим в своих масках.  
\- Сзади! - только и успел выкрикнуть Морита, прежде чем два огненных всполоха пролетели по левому борту от самолёта Окады, чудом не задев его, и угодили прямиком в самолёт идущего чуть впереди Кена.  
Взрыв. И охваченные огнём обломки исчезли в чёрной глади океана. Морита, не понимая толком, что делает, крутанул штурвал и направился к тому месту, куда упал самолёт его друга. О том, что это всего лишь тренировка, он позабыл ещё в тот момент, когда увидел ракеты врага, несущиеся на самолёт Кена.  
\- Морита! - Сакамото был взбешён. - Вернись в строй! Мы отразили атаку, потеряв одного человека по его же глупости, но задание должно быть выполнено!  
\- Он катапультировался где-то здесь! Мы не можем его бросить! - Го был зол не меньше пилота: не по своей глупости Кен был подбит, во всём виноват сам Сакамото, забывший про тепловизоры. - Я точно видел...  
Курсант не успел договорить, на экране замигала надпись: "Погибли: 10 вражеских пилотов, пилот воздушной охраны Кен Мияке".  
\- Убедился? А теперь вернись в строй. Немедленно!  
\- Да я скорее удавлюсь, - процедил сквозь зубы Морита и что было сил ударил кулаком по небольшой красной кнопке самоликвидации.  
Кен уже ждал его около кабины, взволнованно поглядывая на экран. Он попытался сказать что-то про то, что это всего лишь тренажёр, и Го нужно было продолжать операцию, но друг его не слушал. В сердцах он пнул свою кабину, громко выругался и зло уставился на капитанов.  
\- Тренировка окончена. - Скомандовал Хигашияма в микрофон, после чего экраны симуляторов погасли.  
Капитан Нишикиори огорчённо качал головой, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь с капитаном Уэксой. Казалось, все трое поняли, что эксперимент провалился, не успев начаться.  
\- Пока не дошло до рукоприкладства, скажу, что виноваты все. - Тон Хигашиямы был не более отстранённым, чем обычно, но он так посмотрел на Мориту, что курсант не решился даже шага сделать в сторону выбравшегося из кабины Сакамото. - Вам следовало сразу подумать о возможности наличия у врага отражающих экранов. Вы не подумали. И о тепловизорах необходимо было вспомнить значительно раньше. Вы не вспомнили. Однако всё это не умаляет Вашей, курсант Морита, вины. Вы пилот и должны быть всегда готовы к тому, что Ваши друзья или Вы сам можете погибнуть. Более того, как пилот воздушной охраны, Вы всегда должны быть готовы пожертвовать жизнью ради объекта, который охраняете. Если Вы не будете помнить об этом, то никогда не станете настоящим охранником. Таким, как Скоростные Монстры.  
\- Отлично! - фыркнул Го в ответ, но спеси в нём заметно поубавилось. - Значит, я вам не подхожу.  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
\- Мы будем работать вдвоём с Кеном. Нам не нужна команда.  
Го резко развернулся, схватил друга за руку и направился к выходу из ангара. Никто и не думал останавливать его, ведь нет ничего крепче и быстротечнее подростковой обиды.

Парой часов позже Го и Кен сидели в своей комнатушке в общежитии и тщательно жевали небогатый завтрак. Напряжённое молчание давило, никто не хотел первым начинать разговор о произошедшем. Вот почему Мияке уже десять минут грыз одно небольшое и не слишком вкусное яблоко.  
Теперь даже Морита понимал, что ситуация получилась действительно глупой и неловкой. Особенно по отношению к Кену, ведь он и слова другу не дал сказать. Но гордость его была слишком необъятной, чтобы признать свои ошибки. Кен же в свою очередь не хотел подливать масла в огонь своим мнением. Ему казалось, что Морита непременно воспримет его слова как-нибудь так: "Знаешь... Мне кажется, ты зря провалил задание, поругался с лидером команды и сорвался на капитана воздушной охраны, без поддержки которого нам не стать знаменитой командой. И командой вообще". Не лучший вариант. Но Кен слишком хорошо знал характер Мориты, чтобы позволить себе и дальше хранить молчание.  
\- Мы не сможем... - робко начал он.  
\- Стать командой без поддержки капитана Хигашиямы, - грустно улыбнувшись, закончил Го. - Знаю.  
\- Он же всё правильно говорил. Про дружбу и долг пилота охраны... С тех пор, как мы познакомились, никогда даже мысли не возникало о том, что такое возможно, но ведь это происходит сплошь и рядом. Однажды может случиться так, что один из нас должен будет подставиться под удар, а другой - закончить задание.  
Морита поморщился. Ему даже думать об этом было невыносимо. Когда он был ребёнком и поступал в академию, чтобы стать таким же крутым, как Монстры, то не думал о таких вещах. И даже во время обучения мысли о смертельно опасном долге охранника лишь вскользь посещали его. Да, на тренировках других курсантов часто подбивали, но они с Кеном всегда стояли до последнего, и им было плевать на других. К тому же, тогда всё воспринималось, как занимательная компьютерная игра, а вот сегодня...  
\- Не знаю, почему, но я так испугался, когда тебя подбили! На какое-то время даже забыл, что это всего лишь симулятор.  
\- Ага, всё выглядело ужжжасно реалистично!  
\- Глупый, я не о том.  
\- Я знаю, - Мияке довольно прищурился и продолжил как ни в чём ни бывало одной рукой теребить пальцы друга, а другой - воевать с прядкой собственных волос, выбившейся из аккуратного хвоста.  
В животе у Мориты что-то на мгновение приятно сжалось, и он отвёл взгляд.  
\- Но тепловизоры были классной идеей! - после продолжительной паузы неожиданно сменил тему Мияке. - Инохара, оказывается, не только забавный, но ещё и с мозгами. И этот Нагано... Помнишь, он приходил на ту лекцию, где нам рассказывали о специализациях, и большую часть отведённого времени проговорил о еде?  
\- Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. Можешь не продолжать.  
\- Думаю, стоит попробовать ещё хотя бы раз.  
Мечты об их личной команде таяли на глазах, встретившись с суровой реальностью: два пилота-охранника - это слишком мало, чтобы быть полноценной командой. Сегодняшняя тренировка дала им это понять. Что ж, придётся спускаться с небес на землю и использовать ту странную возможность, что подкинула судьба. В конце концов, они всё равно остались вместе, хоть и с балластом из четырёх человек.

 

Несмотря ни на что, команду вновь собрали на следующее же утро. Ко всеобщему удивлению, Го и Кен тоже явились на тренировку. Морита принёс свои извинения капитанам и команде, хотя с точки зрения Сакамото это напоминало скорее робкое бормотание, чем извинения. Но раз команду не распустили, он ещё научит этого мальчишку уму-разуму.  
Сегодняшняя тренировка прошла на удивление гладко. К счастью, капитаны не стали добавлять в стандартные задания дополнительные сложные элементы вроде вчерашних отражающих щитов. Они начали с азов, учили курсантов работать в настоящей команде, а пилотов - помнить о том, что они отвечают за молодёжь, не бывавшую ещё на настоящих заданиях.  
Всё это продолжалось почти неделю. Члены команды вставали ни свет ни заря, тренировались до начала занятий у курсантов, чуть позже их стали собирать ещё и вечерами - гоняли по стадиону и на спортивных тренажёрах.  
Накануне дня начала операции ни один из троих курсантов не спал. Иноччи рассказывал, что тоже не спал перед своим первым заданием, ведь это задание сродни экзамену. Только на экзамене за провал ждёт неуд, а в воздухе - всё, что угодно. И чаще всего это была смерть. Откровенно говоря, легче от его слов никому не стало, и даже наоборот - на душе ещё сильнее заскребли кошки. Но таков уж был Инохара, любитель ляпнуть что-нибудь в самый неподходящий момент.  
На следующее утро команда собралась на главной площади академии уже без пятнадцати шесть, хотя капитан Нишикиори приказал им явиться ровно к шести. Утро стояло пасмурное - того и гляди пойдёт дождь. Слабый северный ветер трепал волосы и иногда ударял в лицо резкими ледяными порывами. В воздухе витал осенний дух. И что-то ещё, какое-то странное нехорошее чувство, определение которому никто не мог дать.  
Окада рьяно тёр ладошками глаза, периодически поёживался от холода и отчаянно пытался не заснуть в ожидании капитанов. В голову лезли грустные мысли о пропущенном завтраке. А ведь теперь неизвестно, когда он сможет покушать в следующий раз... Морита чем-то поил Кена, выглядевшего так, будто только что съел ежа, одной рукой придерживал его за плечи и периодически зевал другу в плечо. Нагано взволнованно поинтересовался, что случилось, на что Го устало ответил:  
\- Переволновался, всю ночь спать не давал.  
\- Ему точно не станет плохо в полёте? Может, включить автопилот?  
\- Всё будет в порядке. - Морита указал на пластиковую бутылку с подозрительной зеленоватой жидкостью, к которой как раз приложился Мияке. - Мы это уже проходили.  
Сакамото читал какие-то документы, нацепив очки в аккуратной металлической оправе. Он всегда был весь в работе и, казалось, мог не спать вечность и при этом совсем не уставать. Инохара тоже был бодр и готов к подвигам. Только, в отличие от Сакамото, он желал поделиться своей бодростью со всей командой, чем невероятно утомлял остальную пятёрку, но за время тренировок они слишком привыкли к подобному поведению, чтобы останавливать буйного разведчика.  
Вскоре со стороны главного здания показались трое капитанов. Быстро достигнув места, где стояла команда, они коротко поздоровались. Затем Уэкса вручил курсантам по металлической коробочке размером примерно два на четыре, на каждой было выгравировано имя того, кому она теперь принадлежала. Окада непонимающе уставился на чудную вещицу и решил было поинтересоваться о её предназначении, но, заметив щенячью радость на лицах Го и Кена, не решился этого делать. Команда и так считала его ничего не понимающим ребёнком.  
В лифте, по дороге на авиадром, капитан Хигашияма изложил суть задания: необходимо было доставить ящик с неизвестным грузом дочери императора, с политическим визитом находившейся сейчас в Австралии. Ни срочности, ни особой защиты. Задание не политической важности, поэтому вражеские силы не должны беспокоить их, но всё же лучше быть начеку.  
Авиадром располагался в паре километров от академии, под землёй, за пределами токийской метрополии. Сама мысль о том, что они впервые вышли за защитный колпак, настолько будоражила курсантов, что Кен пуще прежнего стал вешаться на Мориту и вообще пребывал в режиме Инохары, что, конечно же, безмерно радовало последнего. Войдя в помещение через огромные металлические двери, команда увидела около сотни различных самолётов: попросторнее, с красным крестом - для медиков, маленькие серо-зелёные - для разведчиков, чёрные военные истребители и сияющие белые красавцы - для охраны. У каждого самолёта был свой номер, сообщавший о том, кому из пилотов машина принадлежала. За время тренировок курсанты уже успели посидеть каждый в своём самолёте, почувствовать его, сравнить управление с тем, что было в авиасимуляторах, но впервые взмыть в воздух они должны были только сегодня. От волнения дрожали руки.  
\- Что ж, - степенно бросил Хигашияма, пытаясь вернуть внимание курсантов. - Здесь мы вынуждены с вами попрощаться. Помните, что успех операции зависит от чёткой и слаженной работы команды. Удачи.  
Обменявшись рукопожатиями с командой, капитаны удалились. Вот и всё. Теперь "Виктори" сами за себя.  
\- Надевайте форму и марш по самолётам! - скомандовал Сакамото курсантам. Сами пилоты уже были в полной боевой готовности. - Через пятнадцать минут мы должны быть у южных ворот метрополии.  
Окада растерянно поглядел на Мориту и Мияке, радостно доставших коробки, что выдал им капитан Уэкса. Одно нажатие и из металлических блоков появилась чёрно-белая форма пилотов охраны.  
\- Тут даже шарф есть! - пискнул Кен и в очередной раз стиснул в объятиях Мориту, как будто это он вложил в коробочку алый шарф с гербом академии.  
Может, у него была какая-то неправильная коробочка? Джун смотрел на абсолютно монолитный металлический блок и пытался понять, в чём же тут секрет. Нагано, заметив застывшего в недоумении курсанта, подошёл к нему, аккуратно взял его ладошку, в которой тот держал злосчастный блок, и надавил на большой палец. Поверхность на ребре мягко ушла внутрь, что-то щёлкнуло. В следующий миг на руке Окады висел песочного цвета комбинезон военного пилота. Мальчик поблагодарил Нагано, буквально впрыгнул в новенькую форму и побежал к своему самолёту. Команда была готова к вылету.  
Сакамото скомандовал: "Заводи мотор!", люки над самолётами команды и пол под ними задвигались, всего минута ожидания, и шесть машин оказались на поверхности. На засохшей, местами выжженой поверхности земли, под ядовитым небом, затянутым давящими серо-коричневыми тучами.  
\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, - мрачно объявил Сакамото. Он обращался к курсантам. - Советую включить защитное поле, в любой момент может пойти дождь, от которого ваши самолёты очень скоро придут в негодность.  
Вокруг каждого самолёта моментально появилась потрескивающая голубоватая оболочка.  
\- Все готовы? Тогда вперёд!  
Первыми в воздух поднялись Го, Кен и Инохара, за ними - Нагано, последними взмыли ввысь Сакамото и Окада. Операция началась.  
У южных ворот их уже ждали десяток охранников и один из приближённых императора, после обмена формальностями с которым были позваны двое императорских слуг, принёсших небольшой, размером с коробку для игрушек, ящик из самых дорогих пород дерева. Человек императора просил не беспокоиться о его содержимом, но доставить принцессе как можно скорее. Когда груз был надёжно установлен в самолёте Сакамото, команда обменялась с мужчиной ещё одной порцией формальностей и вылетела в направлении южной границы Японии.  
Всю дорогу до границы курсанты спорили с Инохарой о содержании таинственного ящика, но так ни к чему и не пришли. Только выдали с десяток совершенно безумных идей, вроде упаковки с императорскими тампонами или любимой мягкой игрушки. В любом случае, ничего серьёзного в голову не приходило, поэтому иногда казалось, что они работают элитной межконтинентальной службой доставки. И это было не совсем то, о чём мечтали курсанты.  
Сверху Япония выглядела удручающе - повсюду заброшенные деревни и маленькие городки, высохшая трава, лысые скалы вместо некогда лесистых гор и тёмные, мёртвые деревья. Посеревшие колпаки городов выглядели, как уродливые волдыри на теле мёртвой планеты. Границу команда пересекла только около полудня, так как летели они не спеша, стараясь не пугать чувствительную систему безопасности городов, над которыми пролетали. Вся троица курсантов еле подавила облегчённые вздохи, когда земля сменилась наконец серой водной гладью. Смотреть на неё было гораздо приятнее.  
Спустя ещё пару часов радары у всех шестерых тревожно замигали: прямо к команде на высокой скорости приближался странный летающий корабль. Но Сакамото приказал не беспокоиться.  
\- День добрый! - на голограммном экране появилось красивое лицо юноши, хорошо знакомого старшей троице пилотов. - Как полёт?  
Это был Нагасе, младший из команды пиратов, с которой давным-давно якшались пилоты. Сам факт их дружбы был довольно... противозаконен, поэтому встречаться они предпочитали как можно реже и за границами государства.  
Но не успели пилоты что-либо ответить, как в экране возник взволнованный Мацуока, главный механик и лучший друг Нагасе, и что-то сбивчиво начал тараторить. Из сплошного потока слов команда разобрала только "новости", "Токио" и "взрыв", затем на экран вывели утренние новости на одном из главных каналов Японии.  
Красивая ведущая, мрачно глядя в камеру, что-то рассказывала. Однако смысл сказанных ею слов не сразу дошёл до шестёрки.  
"Сегодня, в семь часов двенадцать минут, Токио подвергся воздушной атаке вражеских самолетов неизвестным оружием. Последствием массированного обстрела стало почти полное разрушение защитного «колпака» города и полное уничтожение станций, поддерживающих управление голограммами щита. Число погибших от обрушений «колпака» растёт с каждым часом. В связи с возможностью повторения теракта и заражения радиацией объявлена эвакуация всех жителей метрополии. Полиция пока никак не комментирует произошедшее. Премьер-министр, выступивший с речью сразу после теракта, заявил, что у спецслужб есть несколько версий, и они будут тщательно прорабатывать каждую из них до тех пор, пока преступники не будут пойманы.  
Прочие крупные города Японии находятся под угрозой нападения. Мы будем следить за развитием событий."  
На линии повисло гробовое молчание.  
Морита почувствовал, как у него задрожали руки. Такое странное чувство... Вот летишь, шутишь, радуешься жизни, а в нескольких сотнях километров в это самое время гибнут сотни людей. Не в битве, отважно защищая свободу своей Родины, а в своих домах, в тёплых постелях, которые казались самым безопасным местом на земле.  
Война всегда была «где-то там», а теперь она здесь и не щадит никого. Кто были те ублюдки, что сделали это с Токио? Где они сейчас? Что за страшное оружие они использовали? Как можно одолеть такую мощь? Что делать, чтобы трагедия не повторилась? Голова пухла от вопросов, а в груди нарастал комок не то скорби, не то ненависти, и он подталкивал к действию.  
\- Летите туда, срочно! Людям нужна ваша помощь! - внезапно скомандовал Мацуока. - А мы займёмся поисками информации.  
Сакамото колебался. С одной стороны, их помощь была сейчас действительно необходима жителям Токио, это государственный долг пилота — защищать свою Родину, но с другой стороны, долгом было и выполнение любого, даже самого незначительного, задания, а уж тем более, если это было задание самого императора.  
\- Думаю, императорская дочь поймёт нас, - Нагано обращался к Сакамото по личной связи, его голос заметно дрожал, но был столь же мягким и успокаивающим, как и всегда. Тот самый голос, который всегда приводил мысли в порядок.  
\- Надеюсь, - Сакамото еле сдержал вздох отчаяния и, переключившись на общую связь, дал приказ. - Разворачиваемся. Сейчас мы нужны Токио, как никогда. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что наше задание растягивается на неизвестный срок, а это значит, что либо мы будем работать командой, либо... Пострадают все шестеро. Один за всех и все за одного. Ясно?  
«Да, капитан!», - сказанное в один голос, было ему ответом.


End file.
